


[HQ][双宫北]忘忧水④到⑤

by Holothurian



Series: [HQ][双宫北]忘忧水 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holothurian/pseuds/Holothurian
Summary: ·双宫北·表象原作向+内核怪奇设定·风格介于克苏鲁和日本民俗传说之间·北信介的设定介于人与人外之间，由于其非人的属性存在特定时期性别的可流动性，但出生时是男性最终也是男性·感觉预警说这么多已经开始剧透了，总之希望各位可以抱着宽容的心态来读这篇文❤·他们很好很好，崩坏和OOC属于我·以上ok请继续
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Series: [HQ][双宫北]忘忧水 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836235
Kudos: 5





	[HQ][双宫北]忘忧水④到⑤

宫饭团店的营业时间是早上七点到九点，中午十一点到十四点，晚上十七点到二十点。上午和下午的时间主店面不开放，但会留一个窗口售卖预包装好的饭团。  
当然，以上的营业时间指的是「对外营业」，店主的好几个熟人根本不打算遵守那样的营业时间，对店门上摆着的「准备中」或是「闭店中」的牌子视若无睹。  
「治！我跟你说，木兔那个混蛋——」  
「再来一份烤饭团！明太子色拉！」  
恶狠狠推开门的侑和醉醺醺的大叔同时喊道。  
「啊！黑须监督为什么会在这里！」  
「哈？侑你这小子有意见么？」  
自打从事服务业以来，宫治觉得自己的脾气已经比高中时代好上很多——当然他在高中时代就是个善待他人的好人，特别是在混蛋兄弟的衬托下更是显得出淤泥而不染——但看到那一老一少拌嘴的时候依然没有劝架的打算。  
吵吧，吵得更响亮些吧，别来吵他就行。  
「喂治你快把这个醉鬼大叔赶走！你这里能卖酒吗他怎么浑身酒臭味——」  
「老子开始喝酒的时候你小子毛都没长全呢！」  
黑须监督一巴掌拍到侑头上。其实以侑的反射神经是能躲开的，但受到高中时代的条件反射的影像，那家伙没敢躲。  
宫治看了个热闹，手下丝毫不乱，很快就把黑须监督点的料理和侑平时爱吃的鲔鱼饭团端了过去。  
「打坏东西可是要按照全新原价赔偿的。」  
他说。黑须监督和宫侑互瞪一阵，各自哼了一声，最后还是乖乖坐下来吃饭团。  
宫治刚开店的那段时间确实手忙脚乱，好在亲戚朋友都很热心，常来照顾他的生意。投桃报李，他也不介意给熟人们提供一些只收成本价的额外服务。例如宫侑，常常在非营业时间跑来让他给他做个饭团当加餐。例如黑须监督，在他这里存了几瓶酒，心情不好又没人倾诉的时候就把他的店当成居酒屋用。  
「真是的，侑那小子，光是看着脸就让人觉得烦躁！」  
「哦，那把我的比赛一场不落看下来还叫部员们好好学习的您还真是辛苦了呀——」  
宫侑故意拉长声音用一种很欠扁的语气说。不得不说，加入职业队之后，他的兄弟在欠揍之外开发出了一种新属性，叫阴阳怪气的欠揍，也不知道是好是坏。  
通常宫侑来得更早，黑须监督来得更晚，也不知道怎么回事今天这两个人就冤家路窄撞一起了。宫治就看着他们吵，顺便给自己捏几个饭团吃，吃饱了就开始整理店内的摆设。  
虽然只是一家小店，但做生意就是要注重细节。比起看起来很廉价的塑料花，鲜花给人的观感显然更好。和他关系不错的农家也有亲戚是花农，时不时会送些鲜花当成赠品。今天店里的花瓶插了萱草。  
萱草，又叫忘忧草。萱草色，是鲜明的夏日色彩。  
但是，这样鲜亮活泼的色彩，在古代却被当成葬礼服装的颜色使用。这件事他是在布置店面查找资料的时候偶然得知的。提到忘忧草他就想到了忘忧水，然后自然而然地想起了那个人——尽管宫侑多半不知道萱草色的典故，但实质上他们正处于一场漫无止境的服丧期。  
为爱情，为初恋，或者是为了北前辈。  
当然，就算宫侑知道这个典故，也坚决不认为他们在服丧，因为那个白痴信誓旦旦地说北前辈一定会回来。  
如果真是那样就好了，宫治从未如此强烈地想要相信白痴兄弟异于常人的直觉。  
三天前他去米农那边商谈今年的业务时，米农的女儿，那个白皙丰腴长得好像饱满大米的姑娘，含情脉脉地看着他。他已经到了可以谈婚论嫁的年纪，同业者里不少都选择在这时候结婚，毕竟经营夫妻店更方便。米农和他闲聊的时候也透露出这样的想法，说自己的女儿想要嫁到城市里去。  
其实当时宫治很不爽，在心里模仿宫侑的臭嘴大骂五分钟，但脸上还是要笑嘻嘻的表示好呀真不错有合适的优秀青年我一定介绍给您。他不仅不想要米农的女儿，连他的米都不想要。他真正想要的是北前辈，是北前辈种出的米。  
然而他们的恋人消失了，他们拼命寻找也不知道什么时候能找到他，究竟能不能找到他。而除了他们和婆婆，其他人都以为北前辈仅仅是出国了，去其他农业大国学习种植水稻的最新技术。他和宫侑只能互相倾诉而无法向其他人诉苦，或许这就是为什么他对黑须监督这样的臭脾气大叔越来越有耐心。  
从某种意义上来说，他们有相似的地方。  
像黑须监督那样的人是一家之主，也是全家的顶梁柱，总有很多事情没法跟家人说，要自己默默承担。脾气也不好，朋友也不多，只能找店里没什么人的时候多喝点酒跟他吐苦水，这就跟他和宫侑只能在周围没其他人的时候交流对北前辈的思念似的。所以他能容忍监督喝醉后的中年人碎碎念，就因为某种程度上的同病相怜。  
「真是的……这时候要是信介在就好了……」  
喝到满脸通红的黑须监督趴在桌面，说。他和宫侑都因为北前辈的名字而凝固。那个名字是魔法，是咒语，命中率百分百万试万灵。宫侑已经石化了，宫治作为店主好歹积累了服务业界的经验，勉强控制住表情反问回去。  
「北前辈近况如何？您有收到过北前辈的联络吗？」  
可恶，睁着眼睛说瞎话这种事情，明明宫侑更擅长的，他暗自抱怨。  
「没有！薄情的家伙！啊啊，果然是一脉相承啊，又薄情又冷淡这一点也和凧前辈像极了……」  
「凧前辈？」  
这个似曾相识的发音又成为了解开石化的咒语。宫侑一激灵蹦起来，脑袋差一点就撞到天花板了，有点可惜。  
「是啊，凧前辈。」  
黑须监督大着舌头说。这位大叔绝对是喝醉了，治莫名地知道这一点。虽说现在对方口无遮拦，但这种事情应该那种掏心窝子不会随随便便说出来的话。毕竟这么多年了他也没从自己的交际圈里听到过类似的事情。  
似乎是怕他们搞错了对应的汉字，黑须监督特意用手指蘸着杯底的酒写了一个「凧」字。  
「凧前辈哇，是以前我在笛根九读书时的前辈，学生会长，神社的大小姐、继承人，高岭之花……什么立如芍药坐如牡丹行如百合之类的说法简直就是为她量身打造的。女生就没有不尊敬她的，男生就没有不为她折服的。不过她的性格也说不上温柔……她还有个外号，叫尺规，就是形容她严于律人更严于律己，一言一行堪为学生表率。哈哈哈，你们应该都猜到了吧，她就是信介的母亲……」  
黑须监督大概是醉得厉害，说到最后不但用手挡着压低声音还朝他们眨了眨眼睛，简直就像高中生私下传阅成人杂志的表现。  
「信介和凧前辈长得可真像啊，平时那种态度波澜不惊行事毫无冗余的样子真是和她像极了……长相特别像，头发的颜色也是……啊，不过凧前辈好像是怀了孩子之后头发才渐渐变白，据说少白头是她家的遗传疾病，好像和肾脏有关，平时也不能吃太多盐……之前我还担心信介的情况，不过他说没事，我当然就信了，毕竟体检也很正常嘛！我上高中时的那帮坏小子都猜凧前辈是百合转世，最后要靠自体分裂繁殖对情情爱爱之类的毫无兴趣，没想到她大学毕业之后没留在大城市而是回老家光速结婚。当时同学会上那叫一个凄惨，哇，一半的男生都哭了，哀悼自己还没开始就结束的初恋……」  
黑须监督醉得厉害，连当年自己哭哭啼啼的丢脸事情都嘟嘟囔囔说了出来。平时宫侑最烦这种大叔腔调的碎碎念，可现在那家伙的耳朵竖起来像只兔子，唯恐漏过一点点情报。  
「然后呢然后呢？」  
性急的宫侑连忙追问道，竟然帮黑须监督倒了满满一杯酒送过去。黑须监督接过酒，豪爽地一饮而尽，还打了个酒嗝。他们听的认真，也不嫌弃对方一身酒臭，越凑越近。  
「然后——你们猜呀！」  
黑须监督露出酒鬼特有的傻乎乎的笑容，说。  
「照您的说法，北前辈的母亲是神社的继承人，应该需要男方入赘吧？或许在这方面发生了争执？」  
宫治认真想了想，说。  
「等一下，北前辈的母亲是神社的大小姐，是不是当过巫女呀？」  
宫侑那个白痴再次异想天开地打断谈话。  
「是呀，凧前辈的家族……有一大片土地，还管理着风筝神社，放在以前那绝对是华族！可惜就是子嗣不兴，据说家里的男丁常常活不到成年，只好由女儿当继承人，然后招赘延续家族。即使如此还是连续很多代都是一脉单传。凧家的女儿年轻时都会在神社服务，凧前辈的巫女打扮，啊——简直是清正美的化身呀！」  
醉醺醺的大叔跟唱歌剧似地咏叹道，沉浸在自己的回忆里，对周围的事物浑然不觉。  
宫侑趁机扯了一把他的围裙，用说悄悄话的音量道。  
「治，你说北前辈小时候是不是也当过巫女啊？我们应该去那个神社找找北前辈小时候做的口嚼酒，说不定喝下去就能回到北前辈身边呢！」  
瞧瞧，看单身这么久把宫侑给逼的，脑子已经秀逗成otaku了。  
宫治很想说你动画看多了，但转念一想这样的吐槽根本不够力度，索性转头拽过黑须监督，对着他的耳朵喊。  
「黑须先生，这里有个变态，想对巫女图谋不轨。您可以打他，别打坏别的东西就行。」  
「侑！你小子胆儿肥了啊！」  
「治你造谣！你再这样胡说可是要负法律责任的！信不信我把你告到倾家荡产！」  
「你告啊，我的店你投资了一半的钱，还是我的担保人，我是不怕的。」  
宫治耸了耸肩，无所畏惧。  
「混蛋！我要把你卖去男公关店抵债！」  
「起码男公关店愿意用高价买我，知道我有当头牌的素质。」宫治反唇相讥，「你啊，就算是白给店里钱，店里都不敢要你，怕砸招牌。」  
他们友好地互相投掷几句嘲讽以示敬意，直到黑须监督没耐心等待继续说下去才停止。  
「咳咳，总之，凧前辈也没能逃脱家族宿命。凧一族的男子活不到成年已经很悲惨了，而招赘的女子往往也是遇人不淑，在生下第一个孩子前就惨遭丈夫抛弃。我以前都以为这是心怀嫉妒的小人散步的无聊谣言，凧前辈结婚的时候明明那么幸福，没想到呀……她的丈夫也在新婚后不久不知所踪。我在凧前辈怀孕期间见过她一次，她整个人都很憔悴，原本乌黑亮丽的头发也变成了灰白色……对，就是很像信介的发色……太惨了，简直是一夜白头。红颜薄命或许说的就是凧前辈这样的人呢。虽说丈夫不靠谱，但丈夫的母亲，也就是你们认识的北女士，信介的祖母，是个热心体贴的人。本以为北女士来帮忙照顾那对母子，将来的生活也会有起色，谁知道命运弄人啊，凧前辈竟然死于难产……谁都没想到，谁都没想到哇……早、早知如此……早知如此，我、我当年就应该鼓起勇气告白的！虽然我不像北先生那么优秀，但、但是我肯定能陪前辈到最后——」  
宫侑盯着黑须监督，宫治也盯着黑须监督。宫治猜想自己的神色应该和兄弟一样古怪，有同情、有怜悯，还有那么三分欲言又止，有面对一无所知者的优越感，又有对这种无知状态的羡慕。  
无论换做是谁都无法改变这个结果，他们知道，但他们没法对外人开口。  
「你们看什么看啊！」  
黑须监督像是突然酒醒了似的，恼羞成怒地朝他们嚷道。  
「这又不丢脸！谁年轻的时候都暗恋过一位女神好吗！」  
话虽如此，那个大叔满脸涨得通红，显然是觉得不好意思。宫治率先移开视线，心里倒是挺赞同黑须监督的最后一句话。  
他们的确暗恋过一位「女神」，不过后来他们得知「女神」是个男的。

他们失去童贞的次日，完全没搞清楚前一天晚上究竟发生了什么。虽说当时浑身湿淋淋的很容易感冒，可他们打两个喷嚏就完事儿了，依然身强体壮。走在回家的路上，宫侑踢飞第十七颗石子之后，终于想起来和他对口供。  
孪生子之间神乎其神的心灵感应已经是讲到烂的都市传说，小学三年级以前他们向来对这种说法嗤之以鼻。但三年级以后不一样，他们好像一起分享了深海色的视野和冲动，共享同样的梦境也是家常便饭。那一夜发生的事情和他们荒诞不经的梦没有什么区别，毕竟在他们看来，好好的人类是不可能做着做着变成一滩水的，所以肯定又是一场黄粱之梦。  
「治，你说啊——」  
宫侑抬起头，期期艾艾地说。每次那个白痴露出这种表情的时候他就知道没好事，区别仅仅是「犯傻」和「蠢死了」而已。  
「——北前辈不可能是女孩子吧？」  
宫治几乎立刻把这个问题归入「蠢死了」的范畴，但走神片刻又觉得其实没那么蠢。正午的太阳烫得像刚出锅的丸子，翻滚的强光就像烧伤了他的视网膜似的。很快阳光就变成了金黄色的旋涡。  
实际上他没有看到过救命恩人的眼睛。但在他和北信介对视之后，那个人的眼睛就和救命恩人的眼睛合而为一了。就像记忆被篡改了一般，那个女孩子有了一双北信介的眼睛，然后慢慢变得越来越像北信介，便顺理成章地产生了宫侑提出的疑问。  
「显然是……不可能的呀。」  
现实又不是那些少女漫画，不可能出现女生假扮男性毫无破绽的情况。别说是合宿了，北前辈去男厕所的时候坦坦荡荡，显然没有什么需要隐瞒的性别特征。  
「不行！我就是怀疑这一点！要亲自验证一番才能相信！」  
宫侑吵吵嚷嚷，不知道发了什么疯，突然把运动背包挂在脑袋上就开始狂奔。  
宫治望着兄弟的背影绝尘而去，怀疑那个白痴跑错了方向。不，他其实很难分清对错。他的内心和身体好像分裂了，一个让他赶紧跑回家，另一个赶紧跑回北前辈身边。他叹了一口气，追着宫侑跑了起来。  
后来，他们花了很长一段时间来接近北信介。  
要说他本人也就算了了，但以宫侑的烂性格，根本不可能长时间去讨好别人。那个白痴以为北前辈喜欢乖孩子，伏低做小了好几天，还没到一周就没耐心了，大骂出口说那个人不识抬举。本以为没耐心的宫侑会就此放弃，可他的兄弟这次似乎越挫越勇，抖M发作，明知北信介是个不会融化的冰块也硬要把自己的热脸贴上去。  
宫侑到底有多白痴多欠揍，他自打出娘胎就已经很清楚了。对于北信介的了解，则是在那段日子里突飞猛进。  
例如，北信介是个无懈可击的男人。在他的身上找不到一个线头、一根落发或是歪掉衣领，甚至连一根狗毛都没有，哪怕婆婆养了两头柴犬，哪怕当时正是换毛季。  
例如，北信介的发色每过一段时间就会有微妙的变化。变化非常缓慢，远远比不上染发后头发生长导致的变黑速度。如果不是像他们这样天天盯着北前辈，可能根本毫无察觉。具体来说，是黑色的部分渐渐变少，目测大概半年才褪掉两毫米的距离。  
例如，北信介可谓遵纪守法的生徒之鉴。那个人的生活之规律简直难以想象，只要见证过他一天的生活就能准确推断出他明天、后天、大后天的同样时间在做什么，精准到每分每秒。就连银岛都感叹过「能做到这一点的绝对不是人」，当然，是赞赏的意味。  
无论宫侑怎么厚颜无耻不顾旁人目光地往那个人身边凑，北前辈对待他们的态度始终是淡淡的，就像对待每一位后辈。不，应该说北前辈对待每个人的态度都是相似的，疏离而礼貌，无可挑剔又不为感情所动。  
当他们注视那个人的时候，那个人望向他们的时间不会比看角名或者看银岛的时间多一秒。但是，在他们的注意力集中在比赛、排球或者饭团上的时候，总能感受到那个人的视线。  
北前辈一直在注视着他们。  
据说量变会引发质变，但是到底怎样抵达变化点就是一件玄之又玄的事情了。宫治记得自己小时候曾有一段时间练习跳发总是触网，练啊练啊练，突然有一天就福至心灵成功率骤然升高。在他们和北前辈的关系上，同样很难找到那个关键性的转折点。  
他后来努力回想了好久好久，想到了某个周末排球部合宿的晚饭，还有那天洗澡前侑故意为之的「意外」。  
那天晚上，侑像平时一样硬是坐到北前辈身边，而他自然而然就坐在北前辈对面吃饭。北信介餐盘里的内容看似所有人一样，但宫治知道那是食堂大妈专门给那个人准备的料理。这是他私下找食堂大妈要饭团时候打听到的八卦，据说北前辈有家族遗传病，对身体影响不大但还是要注意盐分的摄取量，所以会尽量单独准备一些食物。这件事他跟宫侑说过，但那个白痴嗯嗯啊啊的也不知道有没有在听。  
宫治的饭吃到一半，宫侑才磨磨蹭蹭地动了四分之一。他大概猜到那个白痴在打什么鬼主意，也想过要阻止，毕竟浪费食物不是什么好事，不过——  
就像侑一样，他也想亲自验证一番。  
稻荷崎男子排球部的秩序井井有条，厕所有门，洗澡要按照年级来。北信介总和同级生同进同出，就算宫侑想硬闯也会被阿兰的铁拳强硬地拦下来。如果不瞄准时机搞个意外，他们还真没有和北前辈赤诚相见的机会。  
看兄弟那副眼光游移神不守舍的模样，宫治加紧了往嘴里拨饭的速度，总算抢在正戏上演之前吃光了最后一粒米。  
「啊——糟糕！摔倒了！」  
宫侑的喊声做作，演技浮夸，唯一的优点是动作还算到位。那个白痴这样一吼，半个食堂的人都转头盯着他们这一桌。然后，就看到宫侑以舞台剧般夸张的动作掀翻了自己和北前辈的餐盘，味增汤、渍物、照烧酱、番茄和米饭，青的紫的白的红的满天乱飞，然后洒了他们三人满头满脸，活像个被粗心画家掀翻的调色盘。  
「侑！你在搞什么鬼！」  
阿兰似乎认定宫侑在找茬（大概现场除了宫侑以外的人都是这样想的），怒气冲冲地抄起拳头，减轻力度落下，一巴掌拍在那个白痴的头顶上。倒是最大的受害者面容平静，还不忘提醒他们先用纸巾擦擦以免进一步弄脏衣服。  
「没关系，有洗衣机和烘干机，不影响明天的练习赛。」  
北信介的这句话为宫侑的罪名盖棺定论，虽然没到无罪释放但至少是个缓刑。北前辈和他们一起收拾好一片狼藉的现场就去洗澡了，他们顺理成章地跟上。  
这个机会是宫侑一手策划的，事到临头那个白痴却怂了。一会儿说自己没吃饱，一会儿说自己想上厕所。宫治忍了他两次，第三次实在忍不下去了，直接跟他说再磨蹭下去北前辈就该洗完澡出来了，扯着侑的领子直接往更衣室走。如果侑再拖拖拉拉的，他没准会上手剥光白痴兄弟的衣服。幸好那家伙还记得怎么拉拉锁怎么脱外套，总算是在北前辈洗完澡之前冲进了浴室。  
水雾迷蒙间，那一双金色的旋涡依旧如此夺目。  
北前辈侧对着入口在淋浴。公共浴室里升起的雾气仿佛比平时浓郁十倍，北信介就像融入了水中一般。宫治能隐约窥见那个人洁白的肌肤，却看不清细节和更隐秘的部位。他们蹑手蹑脚地潜行，试图换个角度好看到对方的正面，却被那个人抢先一步叫出名字。  
「侑，治。」  
北信介面朝他们，直视他们。他和侑离得很近，但相互之间也有一臂左右的距离。从物理常识上来讲，北信介很难同时正对着他们，同时望着他们两人的眼睛。可不知为何，他觉得那个人就是做到了这些。  
「看到你们想看的东西，满意了吗？」  
仿佛被这句话所命令一般，阻挡视线的水雾忽地散去。他们看到了北前辈的身体，亲眼确认了和他们同为男性的证明。说实话，自从他们腻味了小学生上厕所比大小的游戏之后，宫治就很久不曾注视同性的隐秘部位。毕竟这种事情既冒犯他人，又伤害自己的眼睛。但当那样东西出现在北前辈身上时，他不但不觉得丑陋，反而喉咙发烫，胸口发胀，视线不由自主地在小腹和大腿之间反复滑动，仿佛目光被那个人的肌肤吸住了。  
「以后直接和我说，不要给别人添麻烦。」  
北信介说，关掉水，从他们中间穿行，与他们擦肩而过。有那么一瞬间，宫治发现，北前辈的眼睛里映出了他们的身影。  
有什么不一样了。  
不是往日那种令人战栗沉重如捕食者的「凝视」，而是他们真正地走进了北前辈的视野。  
在那一瞬间他情不自禁地颤抖起来，内心雀跃，欣喜若狂。他望向旁边的宫侑。他兄弟的脸就像一面镜子，映出了他此刻的口干舌燥和面红耳赤。

北信介留给他们的第三封信，开头就在劝退。  
北前辈写道，现在抽身而退为时不晚。  
那个人向他们表达了把他们卷入异常事件的歉意，并说，因为他们非自愿地成为了事件的参与者，所以应当有知情权。但对于某些事情，一无所知才是最稳妥的选择。如果他们愿意到此为止，那么一切都只是一场离奇的幻梦，一个匪夷所思的传说。  
他们当然不会停在这里，所以他们毫无停顿地看下去。  
这张信纸就到此为止，下面都是空白，想看后续内容必须翻页才行，这正是北前辈的体贴之处。宫治以最快的速度翻出下一张信纸，迫不及待地继续阅读。

名为「北信介」的个体，作为人类而诞生，却又是不折不扣的怪物  
我的母亲吃掉我的父亲，怀上了我。我吃掉我的母亲，然后出生在这个世界上。  
很遗憾，这不是比喻的修辞手法，而是真实发生的事情。  
直至写到这里的这一刻，我依然能感受到双亲在我体内的「永生」。他们在呼喊，如同千千万万寄宿于「忘忧水」的「永生者」，喊着「活下去」。  
人类渴望永生。  
「忘忧水」能够令人永生，似乎解除了生老病死的痛苦。然而，这种「永生」，绝非人类渴望的「永生」。  
侑，治，再次见到你们的时候，我曾经对你们说过，「你们不应该来这里的」。  
那是我的真心话。  
在我们重逢的瞬间，我只想吃掉你们。很想、很想、很想，想得不得了，想得要发疯了，想得忘记了我是名为「北信介」的个体。  
所有人都在我耳边尖叫着「活下去」。  
吃掉你们，怀上孩子，再被诞生的新生命吃掉，和你们一起在「忘忧水」中获得「永生」。  
所有的声音都蕴含着这样的指令。  
但我没有那样做。  
我是「北信介」，不是「忘忧水」。  
那一天，或许你们认为是我救了你们。事实是，你们帮我成为了「北信介」。

「你在找死啊！」  
意识返回现实世界的瞬间，宫治听到了潜水教练忽远忽近的怒吼。那张晒得黝黑的脸位于他的正上方，吼叫的表情颇有几分狰狞。自己的身体还在抖动，而嘴里一股咸腥味。他咳嗽了一下，从嗓子眼里喷出少量粉红色的泡沫状液体。  
这是呼吸系统出现水肿的症状，好在情况还不算太糟。教练粗鲁地将正压式氧气呼吸器按到他脸上，而浑身闪闪发亮海水的宫侑抓过放过防水袋里的手机，炫耀似地朝他摇晃。  
「你跳『桑巴舞』的怪样子我都录下来了！等北前辈回来我会循环播放的！」  
宫治的耳朵还有点不舒服，但是光靠嘴型他就能知道自己的孪生兄弟在说什么。回到水面之后的神经失控会导致身体不自然地抖动，这种反应被形象地称为「桑巴舞」。对潜水者来说水肿是很危险的症状，可一旦断定他没事，宫侑就露出辛辣的笑容嘲讽他。那个白痴夸张上扬的嘴角也在抽搐，就像一个狞笑，或是一种惊恐下的条件反射。  
「所以，到底是什么能让你不要命？」  
支开教练之后，宫侑以镇定得近乎冷酷的态度问他。尽管宫侑看起来像个白痴，表现得像个白痴，但他知道那个家伙本质上还是有一点点不那么白痴的地方。怎么说侑也是个职业级的二传手，在最短时间里做出最好的判断不仅需要直觉和经验，更需要野兽的冷酷。那个白痴看着他不顾一切继续往下潜，肯定能感受到堆积全身的乳酸正准备活活烧死他们。  
那里本应是他们的极限。再不停下，等于找死。  
从那时起宫侑就锁定了他。如果他不说实话，对方准备追问个不停直到准确地烦死他。  
「幸好你没有白痴到不可救药。」  
他长出了一口气，声音有点嘶哑，不过喉咙和肺部勉强回复了正常，因而遗憾地失去将对方置之不理的机会。  
假如宫侑真是个傻到不知道要追问的蠢蛋，早在老妈肚子里的时候他就应该用脐带绕住两个人的脖子同归于尽——那么蠢的家伙没有活下来的必要，而跟对方拥有同样基因的自己也直接去死一死比较好。  
「我感觉到了……」  
「北前辈？」  
宫侑下意识地提起那个人。  
「不，不是北前辈……不，说不是北前辈也不准确，嗯，怎么说呢……大概是，隐隐约约能感觉到，北前辈在信上写的东西或许是真实存在的。」  
「废话！北前辈从不说谎！」  
宫侑恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，也不知道在生什么气。  
「要是我能用嘴说清楚，何必开个饭团店，直接投稿文学刊物早就赚翻了好吗，没准还能成为下一个大江健三郎。」宫治摘掉呼吸器，朝兄弟翻了个白眼，「下次你自己去试试就知道了，我会在你真的死掉之前捞你一把的。」  
宫侑若有所思地点了点头。在这种事情上，全世界恐怕只有他的兄弟会相信他。如果他向他们的教练吐露哪怕一个字，那个大嗓门的壮汉一定会大呼小叫说他是被氮醉搞坏了脑子千万别信。  
而这是发生在他们学习自由潜水第一年的事情。

北信介留给他们的第三封信，在自我剖白之后，继续讲述「软体人」的故事。  
软体人放弃了「身体」，并不等于彻底放弃了未来以「个体」继续存在这件事情。而作为「甜水」的「忘忧水」，在浓度不同的情况下，也会表现出不同的性质，有不同的用途。  
海洋的「咸水」将稀释「甜水」，「忘忧水」以一种极低浓度的方式存在于海水中。当「身体」被「咸水」消融之后，软体人将借助低浓度的「忘忧水」，将自己的意识融入其中，以近似休眠的方式度过漫长的岁月，直到海洋将所有失控的「工具」消灭殆尽。而在海底深处的若干区域，安置有「唤醒装置」，内藏较高浓度的「忘忧水」。一旦软体人留下的装置检测到全部「工具」不复存在，就会执行唤醒措施。软体人融入低浓度「忘忧水」的意识将进入半苏醒的阶段，向充满高浓度「忘忧水」的唤醒装置流淌。借助吸纳高浓度的「忘忧水」，软体人能够运用物质变换的能力，从周围环境里析出足以重塑身体的物质，并通过提前设置好的「忘忧水」浓度较高的「通道」，在不溶解身体的前提下离开海洋。  
这个看似完美的计划，却得到了一个近乎讽刺的结局。  
最初的执行毫无偏差。「咸水」消融了软体人的身体，「甜水」容纳了软体人的意识。海洋渐渐吞没整个星球的表面，而失控的「工具」也逐个消融。然而，「工具」虽然没有产生软体人所定义的「个体意识」，却在积累到一定数量之后产生了一个庞大的「总意识」。这个「总意识」同样融入了「忘忧水」，竟然与软体人的意识彼此渗透，最终融合为一种不伦不类的混合体。  
软体人的「意识」依然存在，却丧失了对「个体」的需求，而满足于这种你中有我我中有你、暧昧不清的「整体性」。毁灭者与他们想要毁灭的丢东西永远地成为一体，只要海洋不消失，就永远存在，永远混沌。  
接下来，是数以「亿」计的时光。  
在消融了无数身体、富含养分的海洋中，诞生了全新的生命，步入了人类所知晓的漫长的生命进化史。长年累月的地壳运动，毁掉了大多数的「唤醒装置」。泄露的「忘忧水」有些就这样无声无息地融入海洋，有些打乱了周边生物的进化历程，造成了新物种的大爆发。然而，或许是因为地球上的生命依然处于相对原始的状态，尽管存在借助「忘忧水」改变身体结构的情况，但生命的「意识」强度不够，并未出现能够将意识融入忘忧水的先例。  
然后，人类诞生了。  
一方面，人类是这颗星球上自我意识最强的生物，另一方面，人类个体的「意识」的波长与软体人高度近似，从而获得了将「意识」融入「忘忧水」的可能。而当作为他们祖先的智人抵达这座极东岛国的时候，海底残存的「唤醒装置」已经所剩无几。已知的情报是，其中的一处位于如今的大阪湾与濑户内海交界处，明石海峡临近兵库县的一侧。  
然后，「蛸公主」诞生了。  
那究竟是多少年以前的事情已经难以追溯。推敲起来大约是人类的航海技术有了基础发展的年代，而「蛸公主」确实是某位贵族的女眷。她所乘坐的船被风浪掀翻，整船人葬身海底，唯有一人侥幸获救——表面看来是这样大难不死的传奇故事。  
但是，实际上，回到岸上的并不是某个「人」，而是「遇难者的意识集合」。  
遇难船只恰好是击穿年久失修的「唤醒装置」的最后一根稻草。  
沉入海中的遇难者们，身体死去，意识却融入了泄露的「忘忧水」。在生死关头，最强烈的念头莫过于「活下去」。哪怕人类并不了解软体人的科技，也不懂得塑造身体的方式，生存的执念却让这些遇难者硬生生塑造出近似人类的「身体」。  
多名遇难者的意识，由「忘忧水」和「软体人」杂糅的近乎软体动物的身躯，还有人类女性的外表，这就是作为怪谈流传的「蛸公主」。  
混杂了多人意识的「蛸公主」，头脑中恐怕是混沌一片，只有「活下来」的念头清晰无比。她当然找不到软体人留下的安全通道，只是迷迷糊糊地浮上海面，在上浮过程中不断地溶化，重组，溶化，重组，最后成功地爬上海岸。刚上岸的时候，她还无法很好地控制自己的身体，肢体的末端既像液体，又像某种软体动物，远远看来就仿佛有很多只脚。这成为了她被称为「蛸公主」，在童谣里有八只脚的原因。  
那是一个有着致命缺陷的身体。由「软体人」的身体物质构成，又有着「人类」的生理结构，强行用「忘忧水」维持生命的运转。  
很难分辨「蛸公主」到底是人类还是怪物，但无论如何她的家族找回了她。家人以为她被恶灵附身，是不祥之兆，便将她送往乡下的家族神社，衣食无缺地养着。而那座神社，因此得名为蛸神社。  
这位女性相当于被家族放逐了，神社和周边的土地就是分给她安身立命的财产。在漫长的时光里，不知从何时开始，「蛸」写作了同样读音的汉字「凧」。在世人眼中，继承神社的凧家族世代单传，每一代都是男性夭折，女性招赘继承家族。  
而真相是，每一代的继承人都被吃掉了。  
在软体人的世界里，永生意味着意识永存，而身体并非不朽。每过一段时间，软体人的个体就会替换掉机能下降的身体，将意识转移到全新的身体之中。但蛸公主拥有的仅仅是一具不伦不类的身体，用「忘忧水」维持身体的活性。但当构成身体的物质即将到达极限的时候，蛸公主的身体就像当初失控的工具一般，本能地吞噬了离她「最近」的人。  
为了活下来，吞噬了他人的生命，他人的身体，他人的能量。  
然后，她怀孕了。  
「活下来」的强烈执念让这个奇异的混合体找到了一条残酷的求生之路。她吃掉同类，将同类的生命能量，或者说，是「一人份」的生命力，融入纯净的「忘忧水」中，然后借由融有生命力的「忘忧水」来孕育下一代。在怀孕的同时，母体将加速衰败，发色也会自黑转白。而当下一代「出生」，「忘忧水」也将消融残破的母体，带着所剩无几的生命能量一同被「新生儿」所吸收。  
刚出生的婴儿或许与人类无异，但在出生的下一秒，在「忘忧水」注入的同时，就被改造成和母体同样的「怪物」。  
所以，婴儿的性别没有意义。  
无论出生的时候是男是女，为了体内无数个「活下去」的执念，也会将身体改造成「人类」易于生育的性别，以维持「永生」。换言之，并非男性继承人死亡，而是男性继承人迅速转变为女性。然后，吃掉自己的配偶，再生出下一代的继承人。  
以这种方式，所有遇难者，所有被吞噬的人，灵魂无法解脱，意识融入「忘忧水」，获得了「永生」。  
但这样的「永生」，并非人类渴望的「永生」。  
仅仅是意识的永存，就仿佛灵魂被割裂成碎片，囚禁在无数个囚笼里，寂静无声，阴暗无光，无色无味。那绝不是人类能够保持理智的环境。几乎每个长时间处于这种环境下的人类意识都发疯了，被最初「活下去」的执念感染，不断复制着，不断重复着，「活下去」的尖叫。

在信的最后，北前辈再次强调。

从我出生的第一天起，那样的尖叫无时无刻不充斥在脑海中。  
我不想这样「活下去」。  
所以，我把「一人份」的「生命」，以少量纯净的「忘忧水」为媒介，交给了你们。  
母亲留下来的笔记记载着，在漫长的岁月里，她的身体，也就是我的身体，形成了一种奇妙的能量平衡。当体内的「生命」多于「一人份」的时候，就会开始向女性转化，做好孕育下一代的准备。这个过程可以用意志影响，却无法根本性地扭转局面。她提出了一种假设，慢慢从体内析出「一人份」的「生命」能量，将之融入少量纯净的「忘忧水」中，就可能转移给其他抱有强烈地想要「活下来」的人类。在转移之后，由于体内的生命能量所剩无几，繁衍的倾向就会被大大减弱。  
母亲没来得及实践的尝试，最终由我完成。  
如果将「蛸公主」的身体比作「一人份」的「生命」，我给了重伤垂危的你们每个人四只脚。剩下的头颅和躯干，大概足够我活到能为婆婆养老送终的年纪。然后，我或许会经历身体的崩溃，又或许可以从容地回归海洋，让海水溶解我的身体，向「神明」归还「忘忧水」，也让那些尖叫的意识从「活下去」的执念里解脱。  
正如母亲的摄像，因为失去了交给你们的「一人份生命」，我的身体加速衰败，缺乏能量，繁殖的冲动被削减到最低，摆脱了不时变为女性的不稳定状态，自然恢复了我出生时的性别。从这一点上来讲，我要比我母亲幸运许多。  
婆婆告诉我，我的母亲也曾努力地反抗宿命。她坚持了很久，距离成功仅有一步之遥。然而，在遇到求生欲望强烈的垂死之人以前，她先遇到了我的父亲。  
以前的我并不懂。不过，和你们重逢后，我真正理解了母亲的感受。

在他们真正走进北前辈的视野之后，就没有什么能阻止他们越走越近。  
当时的宫治还不知道「负浮力」这个概念。但在数年之后回忆起那段如同在海中二十米以下自由落体般的惬意时光，他觉得没有什么比「负浮力」更合适的比喻了。他们和那个人之间存在着不可思议的吸引力，只要闭上双眼，伸展肢体，自然而然就会抵达对方所在的位置，就像水往低处流，就像百川汇入海洋。  
吃饭的时候一个人坐在北前辈身边，另一个人就肯定坐在北前辈对面。练习中途休息，总要坐在离北前辈最近的地方擦汗喝水。如果是合宿需要住在学校提供的宿舍里，必然借口找阿兰去玩，然后磨磨蹭蹭故意待在北前辈的床铺上不起来。而洗澡的时候总是一年级最积极的两个人，赛跑似地跑进浴室，只为了和从浴室走出的北前辈擦肩而过。就连打架——好吧打架还是不要在那个人身边打比较好，北前辈的眼神太可怕了——他们打起来的时候旁若无人，但只要北前辈过来一定会一秒乖乖正坐，阿兰都会吐槽他们好像学会了瞬间移动。  
「我说，你们是小学生么？」  
走出校门的时候，角名一边按着手机一边随口说道。  
「你才是小学生！」  
虽说宫侑是个白痴，但那家伙的野兽本能可以迅速地捕捉到他人的嘲讽之意，速度快到没过脑子就会进行反击。  
宫侑稍微想了想，倒是明白了角名的潜台词。  
小学的男生喜欢一个女生的话，要么就是使劲往对方面前凑来表现自己，要么就是想方设法使劲欺负对方。迄今为止他们还没遇到过敢欺负北信介的人，想来到直至世界末日大概也不会存在那样无脑的勇者。选不了后者当然只能选前者。使劲往北前辈前面凑就不用提了。一旦感受到背后有北前辈的视线，他们无论做什么都会做得更起劲儿。举个例子吧，就像是打排球。宫侑那个白痴对排球向来百分百认真，但只要侑发现北前辈在看着自己，立刻就要在百分百上搞点锦上添花的东西，什么难度高什么够花哨就来什么，活像一只花枝招展的雄孔雀在开屏。  
根本就是小学生级别的求偶嘛，宫治想。  
冷眼旁观的角名已经注意到这件事了。不过问题不大，比起大闹一场，角名那家伙更喜欢暗中观察。而宫侑上一秒还恨不得撸起袖子和角名掐架，下一秒就没心没肺地跑去逗猫，显然是没意识到他们两兄弟已经陷入了某种微妙又不由自主的情感。宫治叹了一口气，竟然有那么一点点羡慕兄弟那白痴般的迟钝。  
那天晚上老爸出差不在家，老妈给他们做好晚餐就去参加附近的主妇聚会了。宫治正吃着饭后甜点，突然觉得周围安静得过分，扭头一看果然是宫侑不见了。他三口两口吃光剩下的半个布丁，顺便好心地把兄弟还剩下大半个的布丁打扫干净，然后循着打印机细微的响动来到老爸的书房。家里的书房等于老爸的办公室，他们可以来拿书看但绝对不能把东西弄乱，否则老妈手里的平底锅不会和他们客气。宫侑向来对老爸的文件柜啊打印机啊之类的办公用品兴趣缺缺，却突然一反常态坐到了老爸那台过时的台式机前，一本正经地打印着什么。  
不知道那个白痴是不是做贼心虚，居然没有开灯，只是借着走廊里的灯光和电脑屏幕的微光在操作。如果北前辈在这里一定会说这样对眼睛不好。而在想象出那个人神态和语气的时候，宫治不假思索地按下了灯的开关。  
「哇啊！」  
宫侑惨叫到，握着笔的右手猛地一抖，显然是吓得不轻。讽刺的话语刚刚涌上舌尖，就被他原封不动地咽了回去——宫治注意到，兄弟手里的那张A4打印纸，上面印有北前辈的照片。那张照片看起来有点眼熟，应该是上次合宿的时候偷拍到的。  
上次合宿的时候他们打过一个赌，赌谁能先偷拍到北前辈的照片而不被本人发现，赌注是三盒炸鸡块。结果那场赌局没有赢家，他和宫侑都没能在不被发现的情况下偷拍到北前辈的照片。有那么一两次他几乎以为自己成功了，可事后仔细一看照片，就会发现北前辈的目光透过屏幕注视着他——也就是当时镜头所在的位置。最初他们有点害怕，隔着屏幕依然能感到那个人余威尚存。但多看几次之后反而有点上瘾了，欲罢不能，不知不觉就会掏出手机来和照片里的北前辈对视。他做得很隐蔽，宫侑就不那么谨慎了，好几次都被角名和银岛他们抓个正着。次数多了，他看宫侑拍到的那些照片都眼熟——也就是银那个单纯的家伙才会认为侑是好胜心强不断练习如何才能不输给北前辈充满威慑力的目光。  
即使是宫侑那个白痴也能拍出不错的照片。不对，应该说，给北前辈拍照的时候就很难把那个人拍得不端正。照片上的北前辈正脸对着镜头，夕阳将那个人的眼睛映成了金红的旋涡。如果照片足够清晰能够放大足够的倍数，应该可以看到北前辈眼中隐约的人影吧。宫治确信那一定是他们的身影，他们进入了那个人眼中。  
然而一道粗粗的黑线覆盖其上。  
被吓一跳的宫侑手一抖，鼻尖刚好从照片的眼睛上划过，就像给北前辈打了码似的。  
「你在干什么蠢事呀？」  
宫治居高临下地问，智商意义上的。趁着白痴兄弟还没缓过来劲儿，一把劈手夺过那张打印纸。定睛一看，不仅是眼睛上有一条黑线，就连北前辈漂亮的奶油白发色上也布满了恶作剧似的黑色涂鸦。  
「这是什么？诅咒么？」  
「才不是！」  
宫侑慌慌张张地把打印纸抢回来，看了一眼，又使劲怼到他脸上。  
「你好好看看这是什么！给我好好看看！」  
「拍得稀烂的照片和画得稀烂的涂鸦。」  
宫治面不改色地说。纸上唯一好看的是北前辈，但这唯一的优点显然与宫侑无关。  
「蠢死了！你怎么就不明白呀！」  
侑使劲戳着北前辈头上黑色的涂鸦部分，嚷嚷道，用力之猛都快戳破打印纸了。  
「你看这样是不是很像我们的救命恩人！小学时的那个女孩子！」  
他勉为其难地盯着看了半天，得出了最终结论。  
「绝对是你画得太烂了。」  
宫侑气呼呼地瞪着他，攥起拳头。宫治都想好了如果兄弟一拳打过来自己要如何防御再踹对方一脚还击，结果宫侑居然忍住了，用恶狠狠的喊叫代替了拳头。  
「真的很像呀！你认不出来一定是你眼瞎！」  
「能看懂你画的是什么的人才叫眼睛有问题。」  
一通惯例的互怼之后，他们恢复了心平气和的态度，可以好好谈一谈了。宫治开了灯，拿过纸，仔仔细细地打量一番。兄弟的画还是那么烂，自己的记忆却鲜活。  
当年那个女孩子的面容已经被北前辈的轮廓取代了。眼睛的形状，鼻子的起伏，嘴唇的颜色，就像他们最初遇到的就是小时候的北前辈。那个人的脚步踩在他们的心脏上，他们的心跳才得以延续。那个人的气息流淌在他们的血液里，他们的血液才流淌依旧。他闭上眼睛就仿佛看见了淡粉的嘴唇正在贴近他，那是黑发的北前辈……  
「但这样绝对很奇怪呀！」  
宫侑抱着胳膊说，脸上涌现出一股莫名其妙的敌意，就像在拼命拒绝着什么。  
宫治常常搞不清楚兄弟异于常人的脑回路，可他懒得问，于是沉默着等那个白痴自己补完。  
「救了我们的人是个女孩子！但北前辈是男的呀！」  
说着，宫侑眼中的愤懑多得快要爆炸了。  
宫治思考片刻，倒是理解了对方异常表现的缘由。  
如果仅仅是救命恩人的话，是男是女其实不重要，重要的是那个人救了他们的事实。但显然他们没有将那个「女孩子」视为单纯的救命恩人。从小学三年级到现在，他们私下谈论得最多的人就是神秘的「她」，直到最近「她」的地位才被北信介取代。  
或许是当局者迷，现在重新审视他们当时的语气，不像在说「救命恩人」，倒像在谈论「初恋情人」。  
这也就是为什么他们直到现在都没交过女朋友的根本原因。  
作为从小学开始情书就能塞满鞋柜的帅哥双胞胎——侑的脑子里缺了好几个零件，但至少脸能看，而大多数人只要脸能看就行——宫治对他们在恋爱市场上的抢手程度心知肚明。别说是找个女友了，就算想要脚踏二三四五条船，没准都有女孩子会答应下来。他不像宫侑那么白痴，以为自己坚持单身是因为眼光太高看不上身边的女生。有个不断被记忆美化的「救命恩人」，别说是身边的女孩子了，偶像明星之类的也会被秒杀成渣渣。  
他们知道那个女孩子很可能不是人。但无论「她」是仙人还是妖怪都没有关系，只要他们能找到「她」就好。宫治觉得他们已经找到了那个人，只差挑破最后一层纸问个清楚。可「她」不是仙人也不是妖怪，偏偏是个「他」。  
暗恋了好几年的「女孩子」突然变成了男人——这么戏剧化的剧情应该发生在漫画里才对，宫侑一时无法接受也很正常。  
毕竟一直以来他们的取向和审美都和普通男性没差别，喜欢前凸后翘身材好长得又漂亮的大姐姐。那些用于DIY的材料，也是偷偷搞到的常见的成人杂志和录像。整体上来讲他们还是喜欢女孩子的，对同性也没什么特别的想法。在更衣室厕所那一类的地方，就算是看到同性的身体，感觉就和看到超市货架上的一排排商品没啥区别，顶多是比较一下哪块肌肉练得比较好或者身高有没有变化之类的。  
然而，即使那天在浴室见过一丝不挂的北前辈，那种本应属于「初恋情人」的牵动身心的奇妙吸引力不减反增。他们看得很清楚，北前辈下面有和他们一样的东西。虽然没他们那么大，不过也是男性的正常尺寸。以前那些能唤起生理反应的梦境，他还可以自我狡辩说是混同了北前辈和他们的初恋情人，但在那之后就失去了任何借口。梦中人彻彻底底变成了北信介，身为男性的北信介。  
觉得自己是个异性恋的人突然对身边的同性有了反应，恼羞成怒的心情很容易理解，不过……这样的反应未免太正常了，太正常就意味着这不宫侑。  
「如果是男人的话，我们岂不是没法一起做了呀！」  
很快，宫侑攥着拳头喊道。  
「哈？」  
宫治差点被这个问题撞晕了，又觉得这样精神失常般的思维跳跃其实很宫侑。  
「我们以前不是讨论过吗！如果能『她』接受同时我们两个人，我们就搞3（那个）P呀！双○入——」  
他知道宫侑又要说蠢话，可他没想到对方能这么蠢。他的手指比他的脑子转得还要快，抓起马克笔丢过去砸那个白痴的脑袋。  
「你傻啊？穿刺3（那个）P懂不懂？一前一后呀！」  
喊出这句话，宫治不自觉地开始喘粗气，也不知道是被兄弟气到了还是受到了脱口而出的话语的影响。  
「我知道那个呀！但就算那个没问题双○还是不行吧！」  
宫侑理直气壮地反驳道。  
宫治感到太阳穴隐隐作痛，血管跳得厉害。他不应该和白痴争论的，白痴只会把他拉到和白痴一样的水准，然后用更加丰富的经验打败自己。  
「白痴，不要白日做梦了。北前辈都没答应和我们交往呢。」  
跳出宫侑引导的话题，稍微冷静几秒，他的智商果然迅速恢复正常水准。  
「北前辈一直在看着我们，肯定是很在意我们！我这么天才这么帅这么强，北前辈怎么可能不喜欢我！只要我跟北前辈告白，北前辈肯定会答应的！」  
宫侑得意洋洋地炫耀道。  
「哦。那你去告白啊。」  
宫治早就看穿自家兄弟金玉其外败絮其中的本质了，一句话就把对方打得灰飞烟灭。  
宫侑，一声不吭，怂了。  
「看在我们兄弟一场的份上，我就帮你帮到底。」宫治掏出手机，慢悠悠地解锁，慢悠悠地从通讯录里找出北前辈的电话号码，「我帮你打北前辈的电话，你现在就来告白呀。」  
「不行！不行——混蛋！混蛋治！」  
宫侑冲过来抢他的手机，但深谙兄弟套路的他怎么会被对方得逞呢。两个人打了一场为时五分钟的激烈攻防战，他误判了一次就被宫侑碰到屏幕，偏偏还刚好是拨号键。意识到自己做了什么的宫侑瞬间石化，幸好他眼疾手快在接通之前挂断了，爆手速发了条讯息向北前辈道歉说不小心打错了。北前辈很快就回了他一条讯息。讯息提示音响起的刹那，宫治感到心脏以前所未有的方式剧烈跳动起来，仿佛下一秒就要从嗓子眼里蹦出来似的。  
没关系，别介意。  
迅速、简洁，彻底的北信介风格回复。他的心刚落回去，宫侑突然大喊大叫。  
「啊！我知道了！」  
宫治下意识地用左手把右手按在胸口，以免等下自己被宫侑的暴言激怒忍不住出手揍人。  
「没法告白一定是跟北前辈说话的次数太少！只要多练习就能习惯！决定了，我每天都要对北前辈多说一句话！说上一年怎么也能习惯了！」  
宫侑一边说一边使劲店头，就像在不断给自己打气肯定自己的想法。宫治当时没在意，因为那家伙一时兴起睡一觉就忘的先例实在是数不胜数。然而世事难料，这件蠢事宫侑竟一直坚持了下来。  
宫侑向来讨厌文案工作，但只有两件事情会热切地坚持记录。其一是跟排球有关的联系计划，每天多少个托球多少个发球多少个指卧撑长跑多少公里，诸如此类的。其二就是非常愚蠢的，每天和北前辈说了几句话。那个白痴真的坚持每天比前一天都多和北前辈说一句话，说实话，这让他不由自主地开始同情北前辈，毕竟没有人比他更清楚侑有多烦人。  
后来宫侑常常拿着记录这两件事的本子来找他炫耀。没错，那个无聊的家伙顺便记录了每天他和北前辈说了几句话。他和北前辈说的话当然比废话大王宫侑说的少，所以宫侑此举是想炫耀自己的胜利。但宫治并未中计。他当然不至于蠢得和宫侑一样天天写这种记录，但他心里有一本账。他记住的事情刚好相反，不是他们对北前辈说了几句话，而是北前辈对他们说了几句话。如果是单独的就算说的一人一句，如果是对他们两人说的就算他们每人半句。在他的账本上，他的胜利数量可是远远多于自己的白痴兄弟。  
不过，这些都是以后的事情了。  
当时的他没理睬那个白痴，快步走回他们的卧室，双手依然按在胸口，就想要护住心脏以免它敲断肋骨跳出来。  
不一样了，绝对有什么不一样了。  
当年的「她」和以前的北信介都对他们有一种不可思议的吸引力和不可思议的威慑力，让他们又爱又怕。但现在这种铭刻在心跳的悸动，仿佛预兆着某种自发的更激烈的情感。没有借口，也不是替代品，他们迷上了北信介本身，迷上了那个发现他们偷拍也会用冷淡而认真的表情直视摄像头的北前辈，那个严格到不近人情又周道得出乎意料的北前辈。  
然而——  
「是真的呀……」  
双手按住心跳，宫治低声自言自语。  
没法告白，说不出口，不敢开口，不知如何倾诉。只要想象一下和那双金黄色的眸子对上视线，他的全部意志似乎就会化为一滩水，只想和那个人永远融为一体。

在海面以下100米的深处，人类会遭受生理与心理的双重压力，氮醉会麻痹头脑，缺氧可能导致致命的昏厥。  
自由下落的梦幻感在氮醉的作用下变成了麻痹肢体和头脑的毒药。宫治尽力让自己的神经系统保持高度警惕，可一些不祥的念头还是伴随着耳鸣一起钻入大脑。  
自由潜水是极限运动。  
而死亡的风险向来是组成极限运动的固有部分。  
在潜水教练第一次允许他们两人独立下潜的时候，他就切身体验到了这一点。  
实际上，在鸭式入水之前，他的大脑始终保持高速运转，在思考一个可能至关重要也可能让他白送性命的举动。  
如果海水里含有极少量的「忘忧水」，而「忘忧水」可以承载「意识」，那么人类要达成「将意识融入忘忧水」需要做到什么？  
没有足够的案例，他只能推测，或者说干脆是猜测。  
他猜测的要点有二：一是相对浓度较高的「忘忧水」，二是「意识」的强度。浓度越好，意识越强，融入的可能性就越高。  
宫治已经等不及了。在理智上他可以接受他们可能永远失去了北信介，正在经历一场漫长的服丧期，但在内心深处，他的焦虑、焦急和焦躁或许比自己毛毛躁躁的兄弟更浓郁更激烈。他决定只要等到机会就立刻冒险尝试，甚至都没有提前和宫侑商量。  
与其说是向宫侑隐瞒，不如说是他相信兄弟能猜到自己想做什么。  
宫侑确实猜到了，没有阻拦他，也没让他真的丢掉性命。而在生死关头，宫治感到自己仿佛真的突破了某种界限，以「海水」的视角感受到了自己和宫侑的存在。  
也真的只有短短一瞬而已。  
如果当时说出口，一定会被教练骂，骂他傻×，说那一定是氮醉产生的幻觉。  
但宫治知道那不是。宫侑也知道。  
所以，在他们回到兵库之后，每一次都刻意去挑战自己的极限。在生与死的边界线上，寻找那个人的蛛丝马迹。  
宫治没有侧头。在这样的深度，一点点不正确的姿势都会将危险放大无数倍。但即使如此，他依然能看清宫侑的侧脸。  
幸好他们是双胞胎，他想。  
如果只有他一个人，或者只有侑一个人，可能已经死掉不知道多少次了吧。但因为他们有两个人，他们可以互相支持，互相保护，一起找到他们的恋人。  
危险正在灼烧他们的身体，意识也不由自主地昏沉起来。  
在水下一百一十米的地方，他们与世隔绝。  
他们的意识不会输给那一整船的遇难者，他们的愿望也要比人类活下去的执念更加强烈。  
他们要找回北前辈。  
他们要找回北前辈，要努力让北前辈感受到他们在拼命寻找他。就像北前辈在给他们的最后一封信上写的那样，只要他们还在寻找他，他就一定也在寻找他们。  
宫治不自觉地动了动手指。这是他的习惯性动作，他用这样的动作，从米饭里为饭团塑造全新的形态，就如同赋予食材全新的生命。现在，轮到他们帮助北信介重获新生。用这份思念和这份爱意，为恋人再次界定生命的轮廓。  
啊。  
在那一瞬间，短促得近乎错觉的一瞬间，他仿佛触到了北前辈的指尖。

「to be continued」


End file.
